The Rain and the Sun
by pokkop14
Summary: Naruto well running from a mob out to kill him is saved by a strange man. Where will this adventure take them. Rated T for some mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Rain and The Sun Chapter One

Why do they hate me? It's not like I did anything. They chase me threw the streets every night. Of course I don't know how I usually manage to get away. I guess some one is ordered to stop them by jiji. I guess that would be it but if that's the case then how come are they still chasing me I have to do this on my own tonight. THERE! An open sewage drain. I make a break for the sewer knowing it's my only chance. Looking back I can see them gaining on me coming around the corner I'm not going make it to the sewer before they catch me!

CRASH!

"Hey kid you okay?" The little blond boy heard from above him. Looking up he saw a man wearing common ninja attire a flak jacket ninja pants and a headband. The headband was blank which was weird he also had on some dark aviator glasses covering his eyes. "Kid. Hey kid can you hear me?" the blonde boy screamed and curled into fetal position at the mans terrifying disposition. Looking at the little whisker cheeked boy cringe he starts to notice the crowd coming towards him and the small underfed child. "Who are you?" came a voice from the crowd. "Yeah, what are you doing with the demon" confused the purple haired man looked around, wondering what the man had been talking about he asked "Excuse me, but where the hell is a demon? The crowd, now seemingly shaking with annoyance almost all yell in unison " THERE THAT THING RIGHT THERE!" pointing at the small child slowly crawling toward the sewer but now had stopped and turned to look at the mob and the man. Said man look now darkened and he stated lowly to the world " _Oh now I see the demon. Well then, it must be eliminated." _

The crowd hearing this started yelling things like "Yeah kill the beast!" or "This is for you Yondaime-sama." but that all stopped when the man turned from the boy who was shaking with fear, a scream caught in his throat , to the crowd of rampaging villagers and ninjas now staring at them with what looked like a hateful glare a green light coming from behind his glasses. The villagers were frozen in fear well the ninjas looked reproachful like they were unsure if all of them could take a single man and a small child. The man's hair which usually lay flat on his head down to his shoulders was now raising into the air the wind was ripping around is face like it was forming a small twister. He raised his hand saying "By the storms any who see a harmless child as a demon are the true demons." The crowd who are all now terrified at this man's level of futon manipulation, realising that he was easily an elite jonin maybe even kage level ninja. The man who's hand is now resting at chest level with his body facing sideways.

The wind picked up now sending his hair everywhere he pulled his hand back and as he was about to send it forward an anbu ninja appeared holding his hand the mans wolf mask had two eyes but the right eye had something covering it up underneath the mask. The purple haired man's wind stopped letting his hair fall the wolf masked man said " Thank you for the help sir." Looking around the man saw more masked anbu surrounding the crowd continuing his speech he said " But we'll take it from here" The man obviously slightly annoyed that he hadn't noticed that anbu had arrived in his rage. " Fine but I still say they are the real demons" he stated angrily spitting out to the side. The man in the wolf mask looked at the mob that had planned to kill the child distastefully. "I agree well time for them to die" He said with sounded like a smile. Turning to the crowd he yelled loud enough for them to all hear him " BY ORDER OF THE HOGAKE YOU ARE ALL SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR BREAKING THE LAW PERTAINING TO ONE NARUTO UZUMAKI." the ninjas then all jumped at the crowd slaughtering them with kunai's and a few jutsu well the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

The man looked at the now identified child Naruto Uzumaki. Looking down at him he kneeled down next to him so he could look into his cerulean blue eyes " Now kid I'm going to say this one more time, you okay?" the strange powerful man said with a smile on his face rubbing the now smiling child's hair. " Yeah I'm fine saviour-san, believe it!" Looking at the kid strangely he started laughing " Hahaha I like you kid you got some spunk they said you name was Naruto Uzumaki right?" Naruto now had a giant fox grin on his face. "Hell yeah, believe it!" the man who also had on a giant smile said " Well then little maelstrom my name is Hariken Tatsumaki. So I take it you're an orphan parent's killed in the kyuubi attack right?" The boy instantly sobered up. " Yeah well that's what jiji says any ways." Hariken felt really sorry for the kid but at least he still had his grandfather. "Well come on Naruto let's get you home to your grand father."

Naruto looked at him curiously then widened his eyes as if he just realised something and said. "Jiji isn't my real grandfather he's just the Hokage." A little surprised that this child referred to the most powerful man in his village as an old man. Moving on he said " Either way let's get you to him, I've got some words for that man." See this as a threat Naruto bursts out now standing up so he's taller than the kneeling man don't get mad at jiji it's not his fault the council is a bunch of jerks!" Not missing a beat Hariken said " Of course not I just have some things I want discuss with the Hokage I'm not mad at him at all he's probably done all he could. Now come little maelstrom." Naruto smiling at the fact that Hariken wasn't mad said " Okay. Come on hurricane-nii, let's go see jiji."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Time skip XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Hokage sat in his office looking at the massive amount of paper work in front of him. "Dear log is stuff endless?" Well saying this he heard a knock on the door " Log you are a saviour. YOU CAN COME IN" said the stressed old man. When the door opened in came first a beaming Naruto to which the Hokage smiled which soon turned into a frown seeing Hariken coming in to the room. "Hello Naruto, and you are?" The Sandaime said looking at the strange man with purple hair. " Hello Sarutobi-dono, my name is Hariken Tatsumaki. I'm a ronin from the edge of the fire country. I was trained by my father figure in a temple called the House of Elements with my 4 siblings Whose names I will not disclose I am a wind element user at an elite jonin level." The Hokage was impressed by this mans boast and Naruto looking awestruck at this point shouted " WOW, THAT'S AWESOME!" Sarutobi chuckling at Naruto's comment said "Yes, most impressive, but what is exactly the point of this visit and boast of skills." Hariken smiles at this and says " I would like to join Konoha's forces. Also I wish to ask a favour but I request that Naruto leaves the room for it." Sarutobi liking the idea of it said. " Well the idea of you joining the forces is tempting now that I can match you to the ANBU report. It stated that you had an immense killing intent and extreme mastering of futon manipulation. Hmm I'll here your request Naruto please leave the room." Naruto who had been looking in between the two in awe, simply said "Okay." and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx outside the Hokage's office five minutes later XxXxXxXxXxXx

" Oh, what's taking them so long." Naruto said being impatient. Not noticing both men come out of the older man's office jumped when he heard "Naruto." Turning around he saw both men looking down at him smiling. " Hey jiji, hurricane-nii what's up?" At this Sarutobi said "Well in exchange for some amazing info Hariken will be joining our forces of ninjas at a jonin level. He also has been awarded an apartment in the ninja only complex. Oh and he has a surprise for you as well." Now jumping with excitement all but yelled " Really what is , what is, what is it!" Laughing at the boy's enthusiasm Hariken said "I'll tell you when we get there." "YAY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx Konoha Streets XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So this is your home huh little maelstrom" Naruto looking up at the ratty apartment sadly "Yeah so I guess your going home now. Can you come see me tomorrow please?" At that Hariken burst out laughing saying "I'm sorry Naruto I can't keep it in anymore I'm not letting you stay here. In fact I'm probably going to burn the building down since no one else lives here." Now on the verge of tears Naruto looks at him saying "Why. After all you did for me you're going to burn my house down so I have no home, why would you do that?" Still smiling the purple headed man said "I am not leaving you here and I'm burning it down because this building probably holds bad memories for you" Naruto now had on a blank look not getting what he was saying questioned "If you're not leaving me here and you're still going to burn my house down after I get my stuff then where am I going to stay?" Hariken had on a poker face seeing that the kid was still not getting it. " Little maelstrom, you're coming home with me, I adopted you." Naruto was speechless looking at his now surrogate brother crying tears of joy. Still not knowing what to say he Latched onto him well he cried. Looking at his now little brother he said come on otouto let's go home.

A/N yeah when I first posted this it was mostly in italics due to a glitch in my pc so thats fixed now


	2. Chapter 2

The Rain and The Sun Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Not sure where he was he looked out the window that had a beautiful view of the village and the Hokage monument. Looking at the Sandaime's face all the events of the previous night came crashing down on Naruto. The mob, the man who had saved him, who had adopted him. Has he let those thoughts wash over him as he realized he was no longer alone. He had a brother! Naruto in is excitement hadn't noticed the knock on his door or his now surrogate-brother enter the room. "Well little maelstrom I see that your awake."

Naruto turned his head so fast that to Hariken that he looked like he must have gotten whip-lash. "NII-SAN!" Hariken chuckled at how loud Naruto was and before he knew it he was on the ground in a crushing flying hug

"Thank you so much hurricane-nii."

Now wearing a small smile Hariken said " Hey, no problem you're a good kid otouto, some people are just stupid not seeing that." Naruto putting on a fox grin says " Hey nii-san can you teach me that cool wind trick you did last night?"

Hariken laughs at this, confusing Naruto.

"Nii-san why are you laughing, what's so funny?"

Hariken stopped laughing and said "Well Naruto it's just, that is a master level futon manipulation technique. Pure chakra manipulation. You would have to train for tens of years to ever come close to that level of manipulation and that's if you even have wind nature chakra." Naruto looked a little down at that but then instantly cheered back up saying "Last one to the kitchen has to wash the dishes!" Hariken looked amused and counted on his fingers "1..2..3" "NII-SAN WHERE'S THE KITCHEN!" Hariken laughed at this point saying "I KNEW IT! WELL YOU'RE WASHING DISHES NOW" as he ran out of the room laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Streets of Konoha XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey nii-san, where are we going."

With out looking at his little brother, Hariken said " To get you some new clothes the orange jumpsuit is horrible." Naruto jumping to the defence of his favourite color says " Hey what's wrong with orange, I love orange!" At this point Naruto realizes that Hariken has stopped and is looking in a different direction.

"Nii-san?"

"Huh, oh sorry Naruto I just felt something off, and the reason is because the entire thing is orange and you want to be a ninja. Ninja are assassins of the night. Orange really sticks out in the night, honest to log little maelstrom think about these things." Naruto looks disgruntled at this comment and mumbles " Not my fault there's only three stores that serve me." Hearing this with his heightened senses instantly darkens his mood

"I really hate these people."

"Nii-san, you can't blame the ignorant, I don't know why they hate me but I don't hate them. Besides it would be really bad if the Hokage hated everyone in the village, believe it." Naruto said most of this with a straight face, ending with a smile at the last part.

"Dear log you've been going on about being Hokage all day ever since breakfast." Naruto turned to Hariken and yelled "WELL I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT."

"Okay Naruto calm down. Dear log child you are going to be the death of me." Naruto just crosses his arms and make a grunting noise and keeps walking, Hariken follows him as they head towards the shopping district.

"Ah. Here we go Higurashi Clothing and Weaponry. Everything a ninja needs to kill another day. Hmm catchy slogan." Naruto looked like he was about to say something but stopped and followed Hariken into the store. Looking around Naruto didn't really see anyone in the shop so he guessed he would be safe and left to explore the shop. Walking up and down he saw tons of weapons ranging from shuriken to a large naginata with a pure black blade. From the front of the store he can hear a bell ringing and thinks to himself "That must be nii-san ringing for service, I wonder if that girl Ten-Ten is here again?" Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he bumped into a raven haired girl he knew as Sasuke Uchiha. The second child of the clan head Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto Uchiha.

"Watch where you're going kid." Naruto not liking being embarrassed like that jumps up and instantly accuses Sasuke saying. "You watch where you're going teme." All of sudden something flies through the air and both the six year olds hear from the front of the store "No swearing Naruto!" Sasuke at this is at this point really confused because she had seen the now identified desk bell fly around the corner of the isle and hit Naruto on the head.

"What, how, when, HUH?" In the background of her confusion she can hear a maniacal laugh echoing.

"Just ignore it Sasuke, he's crazy."

" OWWW!" Screamed Naruto as another thing flew around the corner.

"I heard that Naruto." Naruto, who is now grumbling to himself about something that sounded to Sasuke as

"Stupid perfect aim."

Sasuke just stares at the small blond child with a poker face when a voice behind her says

" Huh he seems happier than before." Sasuke look's to his left to see a girl wearing Chinese clothing and had her hair done up in to buns.

" My name is Ten-Ten, you're Sasuke Uchiha right?" Ten-Ten seemed to be a year older than Sasuke and Naruto. She looked tom-boyish but the girl knew better than to point it out.

" So, is there any thing you need Sasuke-chan?" Relieved for the return from the crazy world she had just encountered.

"Well before that insanity, I was in here looking for basic supplies, I'm going to the academy in the fall so I thought I would get some kunai and shuriken. I also want a blade but my mother won't buy me one until I graduate from the academy." Ten-Ten took up a pensive look and said "Well, the kunai and shuriken are in isle three but we offer academy packs in isle 7. Anyways isn't your birthday in a week?" Surprised at all the girl's info Sasuke decided to answer the girl's question. "Yeah, July 23rd. By the way how do you know the layout of the store so well?"

"Because her dad owns the store." Looking to the floor both girls can now see an annoyed looking Naruto staring off toward the front of the store.

"Yeah he's right. Naruto you should probably leave, you know me and daddy are cool with you but my mom, it's just, well I actually don't get it but it would be really bad if she caught you in here."

By this point Sasuke had no clue as to why it would be bad. Naruto was annoying but he wasn't a bad kid, she just didn't understand.

"I'm not allowed, Hariken-nii said that if I meet any one who hates me for no reason I'm supposed to call and let him deal with it. He was really upset about how people in the village treat me." Sasuke still didn't understand and Ten-Ten looked confused as she asked "Who is Hariken?"

"Hariken is my older brother." Naruto answers with a smile.

"But I thought you said last time we met that you had no family?"

"I didn't Nii-san adopted me last night after he HMMP" Standing behind him was the purple haired nin with a jonin attire on.

"Now now Naruto ninja's don't go around talking about all their secrets. Well I'll be seeing you two later I'm sure. Come on Naruto now we need some new clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Streets of Konoha XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's see. We have clothes, supplies, weapons and food. Now I just have to get you that application form." Naruto was just ready to be done with it all.

"Nii-san when is it going to be over, I want to go home!" Exasperated Hariken looks at the whining child smiles and says "If you shut up and stop whining I'll buy you ramen." Hariken had quickly realized the leverage that ramen held over his little brother.

"Oh yeah! Come on lets go! Ichiraku's here I come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rain and Sun chapter 3

Hariken had put Naruto to bed after dinner so he could be up early for an idea that he had. Smiling the purple haired ninja laughed at what he had planned. Checking to see if Naruto had truly fallen asleep he returned to the living room.

"Huff, you can come out now Taifu I know you're there. You really need to work on stealth you and Nensho always were the worst in that. Den'atsu never slowed down enough to be located … and _he_ was so silent and still you could walk past him without even noticing he was there." A women's voice came out of the shadows revealing another persons presence.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Invisible but not all of us are that type of ninjas some of us are just pure power house if you don't mind." The voice apparently belonged to a woman that had light brown hair with green streaks in the front all tied on the top of her head in a ponytail that trailed down her spine like a river.

"Taifu, we are all powerhouses in our own respect not to mention our summons are a factor. If it wasn't for are flaws any one of us would probably have the ability to take on a couple of Kages with good teamwork. But that's not the case." Taifu was just staring at him until she said "Are you done? I know your upset because of Wareme but he made his choice and just because the four of us couldn't stop him doesn't mean you need to leave the dojo. Nensho really misses you and Den looked up to you so much. I mean the kid idolized you."

"You think I don't know that. But after that damn teme beat us all into the ground I … I just couldn't stay and I can't go back anyways." Taifu paused at that, looking at the purple haired man with sad eyes.

" You mean the kid. You sure were fast to adopt a kid and tie yourself down. Look he's not a ninja so why not just bring him with you."

"Taifu I'm a ninja of Konohagakure though or did you not see the head band it's something I've always wanted, you know that." The brunette's look hardens at this and says "So you're really going to stay here huh."

"Yeah, yeah I am. I appreciate the visit but you can leave now."

"Fine, but we're not going to forget you and the others will come here at some point in time any ways. Goodbye Hariken-kun we'll see you again some time I'm sure but just remember that you're not alone in this battle. Also try to avoid summoning your boss summons for awhile Taiseiyo says he's rather pissed."

"I'll see you sometime. I'm not cutting myself off from you guys but I just can't live there anymore, to many bad memories."

"Goodbye Hari-kun"

After Taifu had disappeared in a pillar of water Hariken's face went white.

"I'm so screwed. If Aeolus is pissed I can't summon any of them 'because he'll just come with, he never did get this whole enclosed space things."

"Who's Aeolus?"

Whipping around he can see Naruto sitting there with the little fox toy he got earlier that day.

"He's a friend little maelstrom. Why are you up?"

Naruto looks to the left and mumbles something inaudible

"What was that?"

"I said it was just a stupid nightmare again."

Looking at Naruto Hariken can see the signs that this has happened before and he's trying to tone it down. Looking at his adopted ward, Hariken speaks lightly, "Naruto, tell me about the nightmare."

"Do I have to all I really need is some milk and I'll be fine, I swear on the log."

"I'll grant you the milk but I still want you to tell me."

Returning with said milk, the wind master nodded at the small child to tell his story of sleeping fear.

"I-It's not the first time I've had the dream, but this was clearest it's ever been."

XxXxXxXxXxXx Naruto's Dream (earlier) XxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's perspective)

The walls are red with blood. Then again they always are. If I stay in the room _they _will storm and that is something I want to avoid. On the other hand if I leave the room I have only about a ten minute head start before I hear the growls. Another 5 minutes before they catch up to me. The hallways being the maze they are, sometimes I get lost and hit a dead-end, not this time, this time I made further then I have ever gone before.

I found a stairway with a door, the first door I had ever seen in the dream, closing and locking the door I figured that gave me at least an hour before they caught back up to me. Taking the chance, I caught my breath before continuing through what now appeared to sewers. After a while, I found a large room with a metal gate halfway through the middle.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Back to Present XxXxXxXxXxXx

(3rd person)

"It had felt so evil me, I just, I just felt like breaking down and when I got closer to the bars, one of _them was there but it was so much bigger than the rest. It was terrifying. Not just that this one spoke it, it said…" Hariken looked extremely worried. Looking carefully at Naruto he spoke in a shushed tone "Naruto, this is really important, what did it tell you, what did it say?"_

"_It said, it said it was the reason I am who I am, alone, beaten, weak, pathetic. He was so large; I thought he was going to kill me so…" Naruto's gazed hardened before he continued speaking, "… So I yelled at it telling it he would never take me with out a fight, it laughed at me, the laugh was so loud and when it stopped I got so confused because, because all the evil feeling left, it's look sobered and he said some things I don't understand before he disappeared and the dream ended."_

"_Something you don't understand, like another language?"_

_Naruto took on a thoughtful expression before speaking. "No, not another language. It was a comment it made."_

"_Well, what was the comment?"_

"_It, it said it was sorry." A dumbstruck look took Hariken's face._

"_Excuse me?" Naruto, annoyed at having to repeat himself says, "Jeez nii-san, ok, it's exact words were I'm so sorry Kushina, just when you convinced me it wasn't me against the world. Something like that happens and you both die. All because of me."_


	4. Chapter 4

Rain and the Sun Chapter 4

Naruto had been enjoying his new life since Hariken had adopted him. The people in the village still gave him dirty looks but those were promptly returned by his older brother. On the other hand nobody attacked him anymore, that had happened once when Hariken had walked into a store without Naruto and a man had tried to hit him over the head with metal pipe. Fortunately he didn't get that far as his adoptive brother had appeared out of nowhere and blocked the strike with the metal plate on his headband.

"So you people haven't learned your lesson." The man's face paled when he recognized Hariken has the man who had recently been inducted into the village and been immediately made one of the very few elite jonin.

"Shit a ninja!" Like the fool he was he turned and ran only to fall to the ground with a few hand gestures made by Hariken.

Since then Naruto had been thinking on just how powerful Hariken was. The man had the ability to incapacitate a singular man in the crowd of people with absolutely no adverse affects on the people around him. Not to mention the way he did it was almost inconceivable. Not once had he used a jutsu or made physical contact with his opponent. The most he has ever done is make some strange movements with his hands before his target would drop to the ground only for him to be picked up by anbu within seconds.

Not looking where he was heading Naruto bumped into a person walking in his direction, giving into old habit's the blond child scrambled backwards and all but screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

When nothing happened to him Naruto looked up to see his older brother swinging a sword he had never seen before at a teenager with that fell around his face and was tied in a pony tail at the back. The obsidian eyed boy had other plans and side stepped the blade after his eyes flashed red. Continuing his assault swiped his free hand through the air causing the teen to fall to the ground. Seeing this as an end to the threat he saw in the unnamed citizen pointing the pure white blade at the man in front of him he said "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you lay."

"Well for one I did nothing. The child simply bumped into me and before I could apologize and see if I was ok he screamed something about not hurting him and you appeared from nowhere and assaulted me."

"Yo little maelstrom is that true?" Looking a little sheepish Naruto said "Yeah, it's just an old instinct I have, I'm sorry I took you away from your training."

If Itachi had been surprised before hearing that statement, he was flabbergasted now. Even at the Hokage's top speed the closest training area was ten minutes away but this man had arrived here as soon as the boy screamed meaning he traveled at twice the speed of sound. That would mean he would have either unlocked the celestial gates or had some other method of near teleportation. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by a bonk to his head looking up he can see the man who had attacked him before and the child looking down at him while the former held out his hand.

"What do you say kid no hard feelings?" Staring at the hand the 13 year old anbu commander wonders one last time who trained this man before he takes the hand speaking his thanks, "Thank you. Now if it's not to much trouble I have a favour to ask."

"Oh and it is?" Itachi gained a determined look in his eyes and said simply "Fight me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx Training Field 99 XxXxXxXxXxXx

The training field they had entered looked like it had been through a war. There was claw marks all over the trees, kunai and shuriken spread out all over the area, a trench cuts through the area as if a large snake had ran through the arena. Itachi knew it was the elite jonin's private training grounds but he didn't think it would be this harsh.

Seeing Itachi's pondering look Hariken said "Sorry this was the area I was using before I left to see what happened to Naruto."

"No this is fine I'm just surprised at the damage the jonin have done to the arena over the years this is intense." Itachi's opponent took on a confused look before saying "Oh you mean all the damage. I did that today, I was, well let's just say I was settling an argument."

Itachi was awestruck completely awestruck. What had he been thinking when he had challenged this man, sure Itachi was part of the anbu but not only could he not come close to matching this man's speed but he had also seen the pure determination in his eyes that means he doesn't give up. The only reason Itachi had challenged him was to see how long the new jonin would stand against one of the anbu but now he was wondering how long he would be able to last.

"Well let's get this started, what are the rules of the fight." Looking up from his thoughts he sees his opponent stretching on the field.

"Let's say nothing above B-ranked jutsu and try to keep injuries minimal, that good?" Standing up Itachi had regained the fire in his eyes. The 13 year-old prodigy was raring to fight and see just how good this man was.

Both shinobi took up their positions on the field. The elder smiling at his younger counter part, the latter holding an even face. Naruto walks up to the edge of the arena saying, "Are you ready, set, HAJIME!"

Itachi sprung forward, drawing his blade mid air as he flew towards his opponent, unflinching, the purple haired ninja held unto his smile has he adjusted his head so instead of cutting into his shoulder Itachi's tanto was caught on his head band. Shocked at the odd style of defence Itachi stumbled, leaving a massive opening, which to the Uchiha's surprise, and somewhat his ire, was not taken. Looking up, the teen's face becomes annoyed that the man above him is simply looking at him as if he a source of entertainment. Jumping back the anbu screams, "Why aren't you taking me seriously!" Chuckling the jonin responds, "What makes you believe I'm not?"

"You haven't moved from the spot you started in for one and you haven't stopped smiling." Itachi was actually quite a bit confused with how he was reacting to the situation hat hands, while he did enjoy the occasional fight not once had he ever had such a reckless reaction to a person.

"You have been doing something out haven't you?"

The smile on Hariken's face shrunk into a smirk.

"Well you figured that out faster than I thought you would."

"Hardly, to know your opponent is going to do something or is doing something is completely useless unless of course you know what they're doing and how they're doing it." Rubbing the back of his head the mysterious ninja dropped his smirk saying, " Jeez, now you're acting all boring again, can't you just loosen up a bit, when you're fighting, you fight rigid, tensed for fast movements. The reason you fight like this is due to your use of sharingan regularly, you are used to being able to see movements coming so you don't have to worry to much about if you have a slower reaction time because those eyes of yours compensate for it. That's why you thought I was moving faster than normal. In all the recklessness caused by my pheromone jutsu you haven't even activated your eyes."

Taking in everything the elite had said, Itachi was astonished that he wasn't bluffing, he hadn't activated them and without them, the eyes he spent so long training, he was in fact lacking in the afore mentioned aspects. The anbu looked at his opponent again before saying, " You're right, I have come to rely on my sharingan a little to much, not so much as some of my clansmen but still, let us continue our fight, I wish to see how this goes."

Smiling the opposition returns, "So do I."

This time instead of charging in like a bull, Itachi slips into his interceptor fist style while holding his blade in a reverse grip. Code-name weasel studied his opponent, he was holding a stance that the clan heir didn't recognize, the man was standing with his left foot slid forward while his right foot stayed level with his shoulder. The left hand was extended in front of him, first two fingers pointed to the sky, the opposite hand rested near his hip, hand bent towards the ground in the shape of a claw. To Itachi's eyes it appeared rather basic with a few weaknesses but those may be intentional.

Deciding to test the unknown style Itachi started throwing shuriken all around the field before using the body flicker technique to attack, appearing above his foe the Uchiha swung down only to disappear a second later having used a substitution on one of the metal stars that now littered the ground. Repeating the feints Itachi guessed he would probably resemble Shisui except instead of shunshin he was using substitution. Seeing an opening Itachi closes in on his foe only for the attack to be stopped by the clawed hand having moving behind his back to stop the blade. After the elder jonin had gained his grip he threw Itachi around his front before jamming his two chakra encased fingers into Itachi's neck causing him to explode into smoke.

"Shadow clones, I can see why the leaf favours them so much a physical clone that returns any information gained by the clone to the original. The only flaw being that they split your chakra evenly between them when created causing your stamina to drop quickly."

Hiding within what was left of the tree line Itachi was getting more and more doubtful of his ability to win this fight. The memories his clone sent him proved that the openings had been traps. Another thing that had been proven was that his wind manipulation was as skilled as the rumours said. Rubbing the phantom wound on his throat from where the wind chakra that covered that man's fingers had pierced his shadow clone. The technique reminded him of the Hyuga's gentle fist except that it had nothing to do with the chakra pathways. Letting out the breath he had been holding Itachi decided to try and make a new plan.

"If you hide for to long I might think you ran away." Itachi went rigid. In all his years of being a shinobi had he ever been this outclassed. The man had yet to use a proper jutsu and had still managed to stop him at every turn. First he had used those hormones somehow to prevent coherent thought, next he had managed to get into his head making him doubt his abilities without the sharingan to cover his faults and finally he had outclassed him in taijutsu so easily that he would have been killed in one move had he been the clone. He had lost, in less than a minute of the fight starting he had lost, without landing a single blow.

"Well now that that's over I can go get some takoyaki. Seeyah Itachi."

Dumbstruck by the events past the anbu sat in the tree for almost an hour after Naruto and Hariken had left arguing over which food was better, ramen or takoyaki. Deciding he should go home and think about what he had learned and saw today.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Naruto's apartment XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh come on nii-san why not?"

"For the same reason I gave you when you started this argument an hour ago."

"That was a stupid reason and you know it."

"Oh so you're a mind reader now, you don't know what I know."

"What? Ah now I'm confused."

"Good."

"What's so good about it."

"Pineapples."

XxXxXxXxXxXx Hokage's office XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a rather peaceful week for the professor now that Naruto stopped feeling the need for constant attention his pranks at slowed down they hadn't disappeared but the weren't daily events any more. Hiruzen Sarutobi hated to admit but the village was almost boring without them.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Dear log it was so close , so close to peace."


End file.
